


the dream fades before dawn

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, except the comfort amounts to "trauma sucks"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Sayaka wakes up in the middle of the night for neither the first nor last time, but Mukuro is there at her side to comfort her.Day sixteen - nightmare
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Femslash February 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Kudos: 7





	the dream fades before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> au where shortly after the killing game began, Mukuro escaped with Sayaka and then after they left the killing game had a decisive winner (probably Celeste)

Sayaka eyes shot open. Her breath was ragged and labored and had to let loose her grip on the sheets. She lay there for several minutes, taking in deep breathes, until at last beside her, Mukuro stirred. The soldier, upon noticing Sayaka's discomfort, turned over to face her. She grabbed Sayaka's hand and held it tightly. “What's wrong? I'm here, you're safe.” Sayaka turned to look at Mukuro. As she did, her breathing calmed until she was able to catch herself.

“I- I had a nightmare. About the school. About everyone we left behind.” Mukuro sighed. “Sayaka, that's in the past now. We can't change anything about that. You know I wish it had gone differently too, but if we had stayed, I doubt we would've survived either.” Sayaka turned away. “That doesn't help. The past is only the past when I'm away. Whenever I fall asleep, whenever I close my eyes, I'm back there. It's like we never left. Maybe we shouldn't have. Maybe if we had stayed, things would be different now.”

Mukuro shook her head. “What we did is what we had to do. It was a matter of self-preservation.” Sayaka shook her head and turned away. “But- but- If my death would mean everyone else could have lived, I would gladly die.”

“But we can't know if it would've or not. We made a choice. Everything after is out of our hands.” She stood up and stretched. “I don't mean to be callous, but it was a matter of life and death. I know you lived a cutthroat life before this, but you don't have the same experience I do. Sometimes, You need to make these choices. It's not always under your control.” She walked around the bed and crouched down in front of Sayaka. Sayaka turned back around. Mukuro closed her eyes and groaned.

“I know that this hurts you. I'm hurting too, but we need to move past it.” Sayaka shifted slightly, before whispering. “I can't move past this. It's always there. I keep finding myself back in that school, in that game. I keep finding us back at that doorway. What if I had said no? What if I insisted on staying? I've seen these situations played out time after time.”

“I know what that's like. I wonder what could have happened if we stayed, too. But I wonder the same thing about every comrade I lost in battle, every operation that went wrong, every unintended death I may have caused by my actions. I've been surrounded by death and I know it's inescapable, but there are still regrets I have.” She grabbed Sayaka's shoulder and pulled her face into view. “But saving you is not one of them. If I could do this again, I would. I wish that those we left in the school could have survived instead, or that we could have brought them with us, but that's not the case. I was only able to save you. But I'm glad I saved you. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't. If we had stayed and you had died, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that I could have saved you.” She reached over and wiped the tears from Sayaka's eyes. “I'm glad I saved you, because I love you. There's no one else I'd love more and there's no one else I would want to survive with if you were not at my side.”

She walked back to her side of the bed and laid down. “Sayaka, I promise you, things will be fine. The past is the part and that can't be changed, but no matter what happens from now on, I'll protect you.” Sayaka rolled back over and nestled herself in Mukuro’s arms. “Please shut up.” Mukuro's breath caught, but she nodded. “Alright. Sorry.” She pulled Sayaka closer to her chest and held her tight, not letting her go until she felt the ex-idol’s breaths slow and calm themselves. Knowing that Sayaka was asleep again, Mukuro let out a sigh of relief and did her best to join her.


End file.
